The research in progress deals with the early period of imitative interest and competence during infancy. Our aim is to provide descriptive data regarding the course of imitation between 4 and 20 weeks postpartum. This is a period during which imitative ability has recently been reported, a finding that is not consistent with earlier observations nor with existing theory. As a result, we will examine the young infant's ability to imitate a group of visible gestures, a group of non-visible gestures (meaning that they are facial gestures that are not observable by the self), and a group of simple sounds. We will be concerned with establishing the earliest age of imitative competence, and with determining whether a linear or nonlinear progression occurs with subsequent growth.